Undead Gaming Wiki:Rules
Like any Wiki, there are rules and laws that every editor must abide by. General * Articles: When creating articles or putting information into existing articles, it must meet the following guidelines. #Must pertain to any form of undead entity found in video games. Occasionally video game series can be adapted to influence other media such as movies, or vice versa (for example: Resident Evil zombies, Harry Potter inferi.) If this is the case for your article or information, only mention the creatures Video game appearance(s). #The Undead entity, as well as the video game they appeared in must be verifiable. If an administrator or other user is skeptical about the validity of a fellow user's contribution their first action should be to check other sources for validity of the edit in question. If it cannot be verified by the skeptic there are some acceptable options: if you are not an admin, you should contact an admin. If you are an admin or have been contacted by the skeptic, politely ask the user in question to verify their source. Images * Please upload all images in the highest quality that could be found. * Animated sprites must be uploaded in .gif format to maintain the animation. * Replacing any other file type with an image in .png format will be greatly appreciated. Vandalism Vandalism is an offense of many forms, and is, unfortunately one of the most common forms of behavior on wikia. Examples of Vandalism include... * Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages: This includes false information, page/subject-inappropriate profanity, inappropriate material. Warnings:2 After third Violation 3-6 month block * Blanking Pages: In short, erasing helpful or needed content, be it the entire page or a portion of the page. Warnings:1 After Second Violation: Infinite block * Creating unnesescary pages: Please remember that we are the wiki described on our main pages. Opinionated pages are also judged under this rule. Warnings:2 After third Violation:3-6 month block * Spam: Referencing external or internal content in an unhelpful, distracting manner. Warnings:2 after third Violation:3-6 month block * Inappropriate images: Images inappropriate for an encyclopedia are unacceptable, personal images are allowed, with the exception of explicit pictures, though personal images must be kept in userspace, unless one wishes to make a talk template for discussion pages. Warnings:1 After Second Violation:1 year * Plagiarism: Stealing, specifically copying and pasting, information from other sites(wikis included) or books. Even if the other source gives permission or your own work previously published on another site, exact content copying (an exact sentence or more, do not go to admins for less) is not allowed in any circumstance on Undead Gaming Wiki, do not ask for permission, it will be a no. As for taking templates from other wikis, there is a template you can use to cite wikis for whatever template of theirs you feel is beneficial. Number of Warnings:1 After Second Violation:6 month Block * Misuse of Admin rights: An administrator's job is to make sure the wiki runs smoothly, not to boss other users around. Violations include Blocking a user without following blocking guidelines, Unnecessarily Changing the rules, accusing users who are defending the case of their actions of arguing with an administrator. Number of Warnings: 2 After third offense:permanent removal of Admin rights. * Abusing multiple accounts: Also referred to as sockpuppetry, in a way that undermines the wiki's functionality(making it clear that that is your intention.) Using accounts to back up your own points, vote or overcome a block. Number of warnings:1 after first warning: infinite block. Subsequent attempts will result in contact of Wikia Staff. Regarding Temporary Blocks: If infractions continue after temporary block expires, an automatic infinite block is set in place. Interaction Verbal Assault is absolutely unacceptable on any wiki, including Undead Gaming Wiki. * Insulting or threatening(except for the standard practice of vandalism warnings) * Vandalizing ones userpage, or other personal page in any way * Removing another user's messages from your talk page, with the exception of archiving or trolling or spam or other pointless content unrelated to Undead Gaming Wiki. Any user or IP found to be breaking any of these rules will be warned, continued behavior may result in a user ban.